The Power of Nature
by Okie
Summary: A common elf maid finds her power and will to destory a new evil. A member of the Royal Family must battle evil minions. Will they survive? Read and review!
1. Star's Message

Part One  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The golden haired figure ran lightly through the dark forest, glancing around her every so often, taking in the deep beauty surrounding the faint path. Her pointed ears picked up a sound from far away, the sound of the gurgling brook. Tinfea smiled softly, entrapped in the peacefulness around her. Suddenly, a root sticking up in the shadowy light of the moon caused her to fall none too gracefully to the ground. Why am I so clumsy? She thought bitterly. Everyone else of her kind was so refined, never stumbling or tripping. Tinfea pushed herself off the ground with a sigh, but forgot her worries when she looked ahead of her.  
  
There was a beautiful silver horse standing in the moonlight. Her long mane flowed over her slim neck, stirring in the gentle breeze. The smile came back to Tinfea's face. The sight of her companion always made all her anxiety fall away. She had raised Mithril, named after the greater than silver metal mined by the dwarves, since she was a foal.  
  
"Mithril," Tinfea called softly. The horse trotted happily over to her, shoving her muzzle into her outstretched hand. Tinfea swung her arm over Mithril's withers, walking with her to the stream. She sat down and looked up at the star-struck sky. Mithril took a delicate sip from the stream and then turned her head towards Tinfea. She smiled gently and shook her head, knowing that Mithril wanted to gallop across the moonlit forest.  
  
"Not tonight, girl. I am weary, and would rather rest underneath the trees. Besides, we spent all last night out." The horse gave a resigned sigh and lay beneath the trees. Tinfea's eyes sparkled as she turned her gaze to the sky.  
  
*This land will lie in peace, no danger to anyone out there. But peace cannot last, and the danger will come again. Only those who can live for hundreds of years may see the new terror that will be brought to this land. And then one, with the special power of nature, will rise up and crush this challenger. But this person cannot over estimate themselves, for friends and allies are important even though only the one can eliminate the source  
of the problem.*  
  
Tinfea gasped at this and leaped up, ready to show someone else what the stars said. Then she remembered the star gazers, those elves who spent their whole lives prophesizing what the stars said. Surely they will read the sky and know of what will come to pass. She lay down onto the ground and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The early birds chirping woke her up. Tinfea's eyes opened to see the rare Vegolphon bird flying overhead. This bird was only seen during the passing from night to dawn and was famous for its intricate colorings. The overall bird had a bluish-silver sheen to it with lines of the purest red flowing over the back and wings. It was said that these red lines told a story in the oldest language of them all, the language of the earth. Nobody knew that language, and even if they did the Vegolphon bird never flew near enough to let someone see their backs.  
  
Tinfea didn't dare to breath. A rustling in the forest behind her caused the bird to fly up into the sky, towards the glowing sun. Tinfea turned around and saw Mithril standing up. She sighed, hoping to have gotten a closer look at the bird. Mithril cocked her head at her mistress, wondering what she had done to cause distress. Tinfea smiled and got up. She rubbed Mithril's neck and leaped effortlessly on. Mithril threw her head up into the air and took off into a fluid canter. She bounced calmly over roots and logs, never stumbling or loosing her balance. Why can't I have the grace of my horse? Tinfea thought, remembering all of her clumsy moments. But then she called up how easily she sat on her horse. Her mother had said that on Mithril, nobody could be more graceful. Tinfea smiled and leaned over her horse's neck. Mithril took this as a sign to go faster and eagerly pushed into a gallop. In a few minutes, they made it to the clearing in Mirkwood Forest, where the castle lay.  
  
Vitralth glanced over the castle battlements and saw a figure on a glowing horse. He knew that it must be his best friend, Tinfea. Since the first day he had met the wild, golden haired girl with the bright, green-blue eyes, they had been friends. He didn't consider her a beauty; there was too much wildness about her for that. Besides, she always had a cut or scrape somewhere, due to her interest in fighting. But it was her inner spirit that had drawn him to her, the reason they had become friends in the first place. He and his cousin, Legolas, heir to the throne, taught her archery, horseback riding, swordplay, and much more. She had eagerly grasped the opportunities to learn, and taught them the wonders of the wild in return.  
  
Vitralth remembered their agreement to brush up on sword fighting, since the pursuit of orcs had begun, their lessons had become less and less. But now all of that was over and they could begin once again. The only sad part was that Legolas had left his forest home forever, since his sight of the sea. Now he roamed the lands with Gimli, son of Gloin, and elf- friend. 


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and any familiar characters belong to Tolkein.  
  
Thanks Meltintalle for the review. I try to make my writing grammatically correct, so I'm glad that readers like that. If you keep reading, I'll keep updating!! ;)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tinfea trotted Mithril to the castle and met Vitralth near a small side door.  
  
"Ready for a lesson?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, let me just grab my knives and I'll meet you in the clearing." Mithril cantered to the base of a towering tree. Tinfea jumped off and climbed up into the tree.  
  
Her parents were visiting Mirkwood from Rivendell and were staying in Tinfea's home. As much as Tinfea loved them, her father was against her knowing things like fighting, unladylike things to him.  
  
"Morning Mother," Tinfea called, "I'm going out with Vitralth."  
  
"Okay dear, but you know how your Father feels about him teaching you how to manage a sword."  
  
Tinfea sighed, "I know, but I have gone over this before with him. I want to learn more and he can't stop me."  
  
"Alright, alright," Mother consoled. She turned back to the fruit she was chopping, deciding it was best to leave Tinfea to herself.  
  
Tinfea turned into another room and grabbed her two knives off of the hook. They were Elven-made, delicate yet strong. The blades were thin and long, sharp as is could be and ready to cut into anything. At the base of both hilts shone one gem, a bright green stone. This had been a gift from the castle, mainly Vitralth and Legolas. She gazed admiringly at them for a second, then blinked and darted down the tree, careful not to drop her weapons. Mithril was waiting for her there, whickering when she saw Tinfea. Tinfea pulled herself onto Mithril, and then singled her to canter into the forest.  
  
The clearing was one not known to many. Legolas and Vitralth had found it when they were young and showed it to Tinfea when she became their friend. It was surrounded by massive oaks. The land in the middle was almost perfectly flat, no holes or bumps. It was a big clearing, consisting of hand-made archery targets on one end.  
  
Vitralth was already there, sitting on lower branches of a tall pine tree. When he saw Mithril, he dismounted easily, sliding gently to the ground. Tinfea was jealous of her silvery-blonde friend. He had all the gracefulness an elf should have. She halted Mithril and slid to the ground, hitting a branch underneath her and falling against her horse. Mithril turned her head and nudged Tinfea, putting her more off balance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vitralth grin.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am ready," Tinfea answered, "but don't expect me to do well, for it has been too long since our last lesson."  
  
Vitralth smiled, "Okay, I will go easy on you." They got into their stance, facing each other readily. Vitralth brought up one knife in a swing towards Tinfea. She blocked and danced away, tripping over a rock on her way. Vitralth brought his knives to her neck.  
  
"You really need to get over this clumsiness," he said, holding out is hand. Tinfea took it and pulled herself up.  
  
"I know, but gracefulness doesn't come easily." Vitralth opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind at Tinfea's glare. He motioned to the middle of the clearing. They started up again and fought into a heated battle, neither one neither giving nor taking. Tinfea glanced up at Vitralth's face and saw a battle light in his eyes. He looked determined to win. On her next move, Tinfea was a half second too slow. Vitralth took this chance and swung his knives into an arc above their heads and cut near Tinfea's neck. She leaped away quickly, hitting her arm into a tree. She heard a crack and gasped in pain. Tinfea fell onto the ground, dropping one knife and throwing another one. Vitralth was there, his knives cutting towards her neck.  
  
"Vitralth!" Tinfea exclaimed. He didn't seem to hear her, his knives coming ever closer. Tinfea looked into his intense gray eyes and closed hers in fear. She was ready for death when she heard a pounding of hooves. Mithril was there, kicking out at Vitralth. Before Tinfea could yell no, he was on the ground, clutching at his stomach. Mithril walked over to her and put down her head. Tinfea grabbed Mithril's neck with her good hand and was raised up. She stood there leaning on her horse, warily watching Vitralth get his breath back. He stood up and reached towards Tinfea.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pulling back in fear. Vitralth flinched in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Tinfea's eyes opened wide. "You were going to kill me, if Mithril had not come."  
  
Now his eyes opened wide. "I was?"  
  
"Yes, you were. You had that battle light in your eyes. This has never happened before, Vitralth. I do not know what came over you, but whatever it was it had better not come again."  
  
"I am so sorry. Whenever I get into a heated fight, I just want to kill the one standing before me. This blasted temper of mine." He reached out to Tinfea again, but she backed away. His eyes changed to worry, wondering if it had been so bad that he would have killed his friend.  
  
"You scared me, way too much. I must get to a healer." At that, Tinfea pulled herself onto Mithril, who trotted away once she was settled.  
  
Vitralth looked after her, then took off at a run. When he got to the city, Mithril was nowhere in sight.  
  
Vitralth entered the castle and walked to the healing rooms.  
  
"Has anyone entered here lately?" He asked the head healer, Connitha.  
  
"Yes, a girl by the name of Tinfea just came a few minutes ago," she pointed to a door down the hall. Vitralth nodded his thanks and knocked on the door. He entered the room and saw Tinfea sitting on a bed, a healer wrapping up her arm.  
  
Tinfea saw Vitralth enter and tensed up. He had lost much of her trust in him during that battle. The healer finished her arm, glanced at the he-elf, and left the room.  
  
"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you," Tinfea said coldly to Vitralth.  
  
He winced at her bitter words, taking a step back. "I know, but I had to come. You know I would never purposely hurt you, right?"  
  
"I used to, but I cannot trust that anymore. Your eyes, they scared me so much. You can't see what I saw. Nothing would have stopped you from killing me."  
  
"Except a silver horse?" he asked, trying to smile.  
  
"Yes, my horse. I love and trust her even more now," she replied, giving the impression that she would never trust Vitralth again. He nodded and turned away, knowing him being there would do no good. When he left the healing quarters in the castle, he went to stand on a balcony overlooking the gardens. He leaned on the railing, trying to think of a way that would get Tinfea to trust him when he heard the sound of trumpets blasting. Vitralth didn't think that any guest was coming, but he went up into the battlements to see who was here. Looking down, he noticed a blood bay horse being ridden by none other than his cousin Legolas. Vitralth quickly ran back to the healing quarters, ready to relay the news to Tinfea.  
  
"Tinfea, Legolas is back," he called through the door before opening it up. He walked in and saw Tinfea standing up, untangling her hair with a brush. She glared at him for a second, and then walked out the open door. He followed sadly.  
  
Everyone in the castle was greeting Legolas and his company. He was there, shaking hands with all the people. Gimli was also there, being hesitantly accepted as a friend. When Legolas saw Tinfea and Vitralth, he grinned and excused himself from the crowd. He ran over, ready to hug Tinfea when he noticed the bandaged arm.  
  
"What happened?" he asked worriedly. 


	3. Fun Banquet?

**Disclaimer: **anything related to Middle Earth and any of the characters is not mine (obviously), but the wonderful work of the genius Tolkein.

**Meltintalle****: Thanks again for the review!!! I'm glad you are waiting for my humble story to be updated. I'll try to update more and write longer chappies so I can post my favorite parts!**

**Chapter 3**

            Tinfea glanced at Vitralth, but said, "I ran into a tree very hard and squashed my arm against it." Legolas wondered about the glance, but didn't ask. He gave her a gentle squeeze, then hugged his cousin.

            "Tell me what really happened," he whispered into Vitralth's ear. Vitralth nodded and backed away.

            "Why are you here?" Tinfea asked suspiciously, "I thought you couldn't live in the forest anymore."

            "I can't. I must go to the sea," Legolas answered.

            Tinfea gasped. "You mean you are going to the Gray Havens?"

            Legolas nodded. "Yes, with Gimli. I have just come to say good-bye."

            "When will you be leaving?" Vitralth asked.

            "In a few days. We have decided to walk there. Anima will stay here to live out his days. Besides, Gimli is still not comfortable with horses."

            Tinfea smiled. "I must get back home. I'll see you at tonight's banquet." She walked away to her home.

**********

            "What really happened?" Legolas ordered. Vitralth told him the story, a look of sadness and worry on his face. Legolas frowned.

            "You must not let that temper get away from you. Look was it has done, given Tinfea a broken arm and you losing your best friend. I agree with her. You completely lost her trust. I don't know how you can get it back…"

            "I know I know!" Vitralth interrupted, "Saying that will not help. She is my best friend, with you leaving. And unless you have any suggestions on how to get her trust back, please don't scold what I did."

            Legolas' face of anger turned to one of sympathy. "I will try to think up an idea while I am here. But it should be something you do without help, something that you would do for her all the time, even if she didn't hate you."

            "Well, if she ever got into any trouble, I would help automatically. But in the 300 years I have known her that has never happened."

            Legolas nodded understandingly. He was about to say something else, but was called away by his father. Vitralth watched him go and then went to his room. He sighed and looked out the window, caught in a rut.

**********

            Tinfea made it to her home, but then looked up at the towering tree. _How am I ever going to climb one armed? She thought. A ladder from above swung down to the ground in front of her feet. Looking up, she saw her mom smiling down at her worriedly. Tinfea sighed and struggled up the ladder. Her mother was there, pulling her into the house._

            "What happened to you?" she asked.

            Tinfea decided that she would leave out the part with battling Vitralth. "I fell into a tree and crushed my arm against it. You know how clumsy I can be." Her mother nodded then directed her to her room. Tinfea lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt where the bone was broken and the tissues torn. _Stupid tree, it's all Vitralth's fault I have to sit here._

            "Is the arm alright?" asked her mother as she moved into the room. Her fingers gently massaged the sore muscles.

            Tinfea closed her eyes in contentment. _It's good to have someone take care of me. _"Yes, it feels much better," _yeah right, "I just need some rest."_

            "Okay dear." Tinfea nodded and sighed. After her day of rest, how could she avoid Vitralth? Tinfea did not know why she felt so strongly against him. He had tried to kill her, but to loose her trust completely? Tinfea hated feeling this way, but couldn't help it. She fell into a troubled sleep.

            "Tinfea, do you feel well enough to go to the banquet for the Prince?" her mother asked later.

            "Of course, my arm is perfect now." _I wish._

            Her mother gave her a skeptical look. "Okay. Be ready in 30 minutes." She left the room. Tinfea put on a soft, pale green dress that brought out the green in her eyes. The sleeves were of a thin, lace-like cloth that opened up at the ends and fell gently over her hands. A bodice laced with flowers was round cut and not very low. The open skirt was of flowing silk that slightly skimmed the floor. It was one of her favorites, comfortable yet stylish. It was also one of the few dresses she would wear, considering she likes the style of a tunic and leggings much more. After struggling to brush her hair, Tinfea left it down, the irregular waves falling to her waist. She turned and left, not listening to her father's lecture on dangerous situations as they made their way to the castle.

**********

            Vitralth paced his room, never thinking of an idea. Every time one came to him, he dismissed it. Sighing, he got ready for the dinner. Pulling on a dark green tunic and silvery-blue leggings, Vitralth thought about skipping dinner. But he knew it would disgrace the Royal family if he didn't go, and besides, by going he would see Tinfea again. Looking in the mirror, he pulled some of his silvery hair back out of his face. A knock at his door called him out of his trance.

            "Hello, Legolas," he greeted after he opened the door.

            "Vitralth, have you thought up any ideas yet?" Legolas asked.

            "No, everyone seems wrong," Vitralth said, remembering his distress. Legolas looked at him strangely, wondering why this caused his cousin to be so sad.

            "I know that it would be horrible for Tinfea to think she hates you, but why are you so upset?"

            Vitralth looked at Legolas in surprise, wondering why he never thought the same thing. Usually, he kept his emotions in, but why was it different now? "I don't know Legolas. Wouldn't you be upset also?" he replied, deciding to forget the oddness of it.

            "Of course, but not like this. Remember all the fun times you had with her. I don't think that good of a friendship can stop just because of one thing."

            "I tried to kill her! I will never forgive myself for it," Vitralth exclaimed bitterly.

            Legolas jumped back in bewilderment. "If she saw how strongly you felt over this, maybe she would forgive you," he said before leaving the room. Vitralth pounded his fist on a table before walking down to the dining hall.

**********

            As Tinfea entered, her spirits couldn't help being lifted. A few golden boughs of the magical plant esiltrith hung from the walls. Many beautiful flowers sat on the tables. The music being played was happy and sad at the same time. She smiled softly and then sighed. Usually she hated the banquets, but tonight she felt indifferent. Her parents moved away to a table. Tinfea saw her friend Givertha standing near a table. Though her best friends were Legolas and Vitralth, she decided to stay away from them tonight. She strode over to Givertha, who was wearing an almost white, low-cut dress that had a faint tint of red, complementing her straight, auburn hair.

            "Hello," Tinfea said, stopping near her friend.

            Givertha turned towards her. "Oh, hello Tinfea. What happened to your arm?" A blast of a trumpet caused all guests to stand up. She shrugged in answer.

            "I love your dress," Givertha told Tinfea. She was an elf who spent hours getting ready for dinners and balls. Everyone considered her the most beautiful in all of Mirkwood. She was always going on about beaus, not understanding Tinfea's love for adventure.

            "Thank you, you look radiant yourself," Tinfea complimented. Givertha smiled thanks.

**********

            Vitralth gazed around the crowded room, looking for one individual. He saw her, looking fantastic in her dress, he thought, sitting near that she-elf, Givertha. For some odd reason, he felt a bit of anger to the other elf, considered the most beautiful throughout Mirkwood, her straight, almost red hair falling to her waist. She was fair, Vitralth admitted. But to him she spent too much time caring about how she looked.

**********

            Legolas noticed his cousin's eyes and glanced in that direction. He saw Tinfea and Givertha, who had tried several times to get Legolas to notice her. But he was never interested in a female elf in that way. Legolas looked back at his cousin and wondered about the kind of angry look in his eyes.

            After the feasting was over, the dancing began. Legolas had to dance with many elves, at least those who would feel slighted if he didn't. Finally, getting a moment to himself, he sought out Tinfea.

**********

            Tinfea wasn't asked to dance many dances. She never liked dancing, especially since she was clumsy. During one dance, she tripped over her partner's feet. They both fell into a table, causing different things to fall. Tinfea sighed and walked over to her chair. She sat there, watching all of the graceful dancers. Legolas found her there.

            "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

            Tinfea smiled at him. "Don't you know of my clumsiness?" she asked in return.

            He held out his hand. "A friend never looks at another friend's faults." Tinfea took his hand and they whirled away to a faster song. They danced in silence for a few moments until Legolas brought up the topic she least wanted to talk about.

            "You know that Vitralth feels horrible about what he did," Legolas stated.

            Tinfea tensed up a bit. "I won't forgive him."

            "He won't forgive himself," Legolas said. Tinfea looked at him curiously. He nodded his head in the direction of the high table. She glanced over there and saw Vitralth sitting there glumly, staring into space, a look of distress on his face. A little of her anger ebbed away, seeing how much he was suffering from her dislike of him. Vitralth looked up and Tinfea turned away.

            "I really don't know why this has caused me to loose almost all of my trust in him," Tinfea said vaguely.

            "Yes, but you two were so close. Can't you remember all of the good times we shared?"

            "Yes, but right now I can't forgive him. It hasn't even been a day; give me some time, please." Tinfea tried to move away, but Legolas held onto her shoulders.

            "Vitralth feels anguished over what he did. He has his fathers temper and battle lust in him, the same that caused his father's death. Do you think he can live happily knowing what he did and that you will not forgive him? Think about it, Tinfea. You have known each other for more than 300 years. Is your bond not strong enough to overcome this trouble?" Legolas had become angry with her stubbornness. He knew that he would probably regret his words but it was too late. He let go of her shoulders and strode away.

            Tinfea blinked in surprise. Legolas usually had a calm head; he rarely said such forceful words. She shook her head and left the castle. She walked through the gardens, taking in their beauty in the soft moonlight. Cocking her head, Tinfea heard voices. She moved a little closer and heard what they said.

**********

            Vitralth asked Legolas into the gardens to see what had happened. Legolas told him hesitantly about loosing his temper.

            "Legolas, using forceful methods with her will never work!" he practically yelled, "She has a mind of her own and will not bow down to anger."

            "I don't know what came over me. She was being so stubborn and you are in so much distress. I just want everything to be fine before I leave. It would hurt me so to know that the last I saw of you two you were not on speaking terms."

            Vitralth calmed down a little. "I do not want you to leave. You are the only one I can talk to about this. I just can't believe this is happening." He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands.

**********

            From her viewpoint, Tinfea heard everything. When she saw Vitralth break down, she almost ran out to forgive and forget. Then she remembered the light in his eyes and darted away. She ran through the forest, stumbling and falling often. Finally she stopped and looked around. She was in the clearing where the battle had happened. She couldn't believe that it was just that morning. On the ground sat her and Vitralth's knives. The gems of her knives shone eerily in the shadows of the trees. Tinfea lay on the ground, memories flying through her head.


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Author's note:** Hey Meltintalle! Sorry it's been so long. I have been VERY lazy these past few weeks. Anyways, hope you forgive me!!! I also apologize for the short length of this chappie. When the next one comes out, I'm sure you'll understand why I had to cut it off where I did. Hope you like it!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Anything that even slightly resembles something from Tolkien's infamous books is not mine. This includes Legolas, though I'm quite sure that many wish he was theirs.

Onto the story!!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Forgive and Forget**

            Vitralth sighed as he woke up and slowly left the bed. The sigh was due to his remembrance of his best friend, Legolas leaving, and his other best friend, Tinfea, not talking to him. After he had tied another braid in his hair, the elf silently walked over to a table and opened the drawer, taking a small box from it.

            Vitralth looked up as Legolas slipped into his room quietly. He had been observing the necklace he was going to give Tinfea. The thin chain was of mithril, the metal her horse was named after. There was a fair sized gem for the pendant, a mixture of green and blue that, like her eyes, glowed with an inner light. Sometimes when he looked at it, he noticed what seemed to be shapes inside the gem move, resembling rippling water.

            "What do you have there?" Legolas asked.

            "A necklace I was going to give to Tinfea."

            "Was? You can still give it to her. I think you should approach her. She has too much pride to tell you whether or not she forgives you," Legolas advised. Vitralth just nodded and put the necklace back into its box. He didn't, however, put it back in the drawer and carried it out with him as they left the room.

            Tinfea waited with the rest of the city for the Royal family. Everyone's favorite Prince was leaving. She had seen him once since the banquet, and it had been an awkward meeting. She had wanted to say that she forgave Vitralth, but her pride kept her from it. The trumpets sounded again, this time in a mournful way. Everyone kneeled for the Prince, but he motioned them up again.

            "People of Mirkwood, may you live long in peace. I know I am heir to the throne, but that is not what I feel I should do. My younger brother has been taught the duties of the kingdom since he was 50. He is now almost 1,000 and completely capable of becoming King should anything keep my father from his duties. I mourn to leave yet rejoice to arrive at the Gray Havens," Legolas stepped down from the platform and made his way to the end of the procession. When he made it there, he turned around.

            "I do not want a formal farewell. Everyone may say goodbye to me as they wish." Nobody made a move. Tinfea knew how he wanted everyone to say goodbye and walked over to him.

            "Goodbye, Legolas. I hope to see happier times," she said. 

Legolas grabbed her into a hug and murmured, "I hope you make amends with my cousin. Goodbye."

            Tinfea moved away and everyone else moved in to say goodbye. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she turned around, stumbling into a rock while at it. Somebody behind her stopped her fall. She looked up to say thanks, but the words died on her lips as she saw who it was.

            "Vitralth," she said coldly, trying to glare, but the tears wouldn't let her. Tinfea tried to move away, but he grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her away. She attempted to struggle free, but didn't have the strength compared to this elf. He brought her to a small clearing into the trees and let her go.

            "You may leave if you want, but first I have a gift to give you." He pulled out the box with the necklace and handed it to her. Tinfea opened it up and gasped.

            "I know you do not like jewelry, but it reminded me so much of you," he said hopefully.

            "It's…perfect," was all Tinfea managed to say. She looked into his eyes and saw true distress there, mixed with hope and something she could not decipher. Tinfea threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. Vitralth was surprised, but hugged her back, glad that they were friends again. She moved slowly back and saw the relief in his eyes.

            "I did not know if you would forgive me, but I had to take a chance and approach you. Life would be…unbearable if you were not here," Vitralth said softly.

            Tinfea nodded. "I had forgiven you the night I saw you cry…"

            Vitralth interrupted, "You were watching me?"

            Tinfea moved back a little. "Yes, I heard voices in the garden and heard the conversation between you and Legolas. When you sat down on the bench, your head between you hands, I wanted to rush out and forgive and forget, but pride stopped me."

            Vitralth took her hand. "Then luckily I decided to stop being a coward and come forth." They walked back to the village, knowing that though only a few days had passed without speaking; it felt like it had been years.

By now you would have read the words, so you hoping that she forgave him was not in vain. To be quite honest, I don't really know why I added this little "fight", I suppose I just wanted to give some relationship background.

Anyways, as always I hope all you little readers will decide to move up on the social ladder and become little reviewers. It's quite simple, really, just click that small button in the lower left hand corner and type some stuff in. It doesn't matter what you decide to type, I just want to know if people are reading my story. So click away!!!

ttfn

Okie

P.S. Does anyone know why some words on FanFiction are underlined in dark yellow?


	5. 200 Years Later

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long. My laziness is only surpassed by my love of writing. I have written up to chapter 11 and am just too lazy to post that often. Ugh.

**Disclaimer:** Any characters, places, etc. that seem in anyway attatched to Tolkien's great works are Tolkein's. But Vitralth is mine, as is Tinfea.

**Chapter 4**

            Vitralth sat in the library, glancing discreetly at Tinfea sitting across from him. On rainy days, their favorite pastime was reading, often through histories. The library was a very comforting place, filled with shelves of books and large chairs. A felling of age settled around all who entered, and it comforted him. He remembered the day almost 200 years ago when she had forgiven him. His emotions for her had changed since then; he knew that he loved her. But every time he was going to tell her, he decided against it. What if she didn't feel the same for him? It would be unbearable if their friendship was ruined because of it. So, he kept his feelings to himself. Suddenly, his moment of thought was interrupted when a messenger burst into the room.

            "Sir, you are needed at the Council Room pronto!" he exclaimed. Vitralth looked up curiously but ran to the Room, singling for Tinfea to meet him later.

            "Ahh…glad you could make it Vitralth," the King said as he entered the large room. It contained an oversized wooden table and extremely uncomfortable wooden chairs. Sitting around the King were others of the Royal Family and those friends who were trusted. "Elrohir, who has taken up his father's place since his departure to the Gray Havens, and Elladan, who took the place of Galadriel in Lothlorien, have come with horrible news. It seems as if a new terror has entered the land. These demons are shadows, known by the fear that enters the hearts of those near. The elves had sensed them on the borders of their land and fought them. Hard to see though they are, it seems as if they die easily. But according to one warrior, who died soon after his struggle, there are stronger ones. These ones do not die with a slice of a sword. In fact, the only way he made it back was because a sharp-edged leaf from esiltrith sliced the demon and he fell. We do not know who commands them, but it will be a long hard battle. I want everyone to digest this news and meet back here tomorrow after lunch."

            Vitralth left the room in a daze. He could not believe what was happening. All the moments of peace turned to this. He shook his head and went to the clearing.

            Tinfea sat lightly on top of a tree in the clearing, thinking of the past 200 years. She wore the necklace given to her by Vitralth everyday, yet never cared to wonder what it meant. She sighed and looked up at her horse, who stood with pricked ears to the trail. Tinfea leaped up eagerly, knowing who was coming. When she saw the look on Vitralth's face though, her smile faded.

            "What has happened?" she asked quickly.

            "It seems as if a new evil has entered this realm." Vitralth slid off Fiamma, his flaming horse, and sat on the grass. Tinfea fell besides him, her thoughts clouded with the news. Vitralth looked at her sadly and relayed the meeting. Tinfea's eyes opened wider with each word. Then she remembered what the stars had told her over 200 years ago.

            "Did the star-gazers see nothing?" she asked.

            "According to their leader, the stars said nothing. But he did say that the gazer on one night over 200 years ago died right when he was to say what he saw."

            Tinfea gasped. "One night, the night before our fight, I read what the stars said. They spoke of a new evil and of only one with the power of nature that could defeat their boss."

            Vitralth glanced at her oddly. "I will tell of this tomorrow. The one with this power must be found." Tinfea nodded, her eyes wide with the thought of the new evil. Vitralth put his arm around her and she snuggled against him, finding warmth in his body. The light of her necklace grew brighter, surrounding them with a faint blue glow. When she realized what she was doing, Tinfea jumped up quickly. Vitralth looked at her curiously and slowly got to his feet. The grass was wet with the morning rain, which caused Tinfea to slip. She fell into Vitralth, who stood steady until she recovered her balance.

            "Thanks," Tinfea murmured. She walked over to the archery course and got her bow and arrows. "Let's practice our shooting skills."

            Vitralth sat up that night, wondering about Tinfea. She had started to act odd around him. The way she moved away when he put an arm around her and her reaction when he caught her. He also wondered about the light of the necklace. What did it respond to that caused it to glow? Then he remembered what she said the stars said. _The one with the power of nature_ he thought. While thinking this, his thoughts immediately went to Tinfea. If anyone had the power of nature, it must be her. He frowned and fell into a troubled sleep.

            Tinfea also sat up that night. She thought about that night long ago when she read the stars. The new evil that was here must connect somehow. Her eyelids grew heavy and finally she fell asleep.

            In the morning, Tinfea remembered her dream. It had somehow said that the one with powers can be known. This one can read the language of nature and the story on the back of the Vegolphon bird. She thought of this for a while then jumped up.

            "Vitralth must know. He can tell the Council." She dressed quickly and ran to the castle.

            Vitralth was sitting in his room, eating a light breakfast. He jumped up, startled, when Tinfea threw open the door.

            "Hello, what causes you to be in such a rush?"

            "I had this dream that the one with the powers can be known if they can read the writing on the back of the Vegolphon bird," she blurted.

            "Of course, the language of nature," Vitralth thought out loud. Tinfea nodded. "I will tell the Council later this afternoon. Meanwhile, would you like to have breakfast with me?" Vitralth motioned to a chair.

            "Sure," Tinfea sat down. Vitralth called down a hole to the kitchens to bring up another breakfast. Then he turned to Tinfea with a smile.

            "You rushed all the way here just to tell me this?" he asked.

            "I didn't know when the Council started and I wanted to get here in time," she explained. Vitralth nodded. The breakfast arrived and they ate in silence, each to their own thoughts. Once they were done, Vitralth asked for the dishes to be taken away. He stared at Tinfea, wondering if he should tell her of his feelings. Tinfea looked up and saw Vitralth's eyes on her. She averted her eyes, puzzled by his look. He sighed loudly and Tinfea glanced at him curiously. For Vitralth, the silence was too much.

            "Why don't we go to the library and research on the Vegolphon bird and the writing on its back?"

            Tinfea jumped up eagerly, disturbed by the silence herself. "Of course, that's a great idea!" They walked quickly to the library. Each went to a separate part, taking out the books that seemed to contain the wanted information.

            In the center reading area, there were stacks of books. Vitralth skimmed through; stopping often at mentions of the Vegolphon bird, though most of the time it was just a reference. After going through many books, he finally found one with the correct information, an old leather-bound book that was falling apart, "Uncommon, Spiritual Encounters."

_The Vegolphon bird is the rarest, most beautiful bird in all of Middle Earth. Seen only between the times of night and day, this bird has many legends about it. It is said that the red lines over its back and wings hold a story or mystery. Only those with the power of nature can read this odd writing. The power of nature does not come up often and can be found in all the races of Middle Earth. The recorded holders of the power of nature are mainly elves, though there have been Men and Halflings. This power does not descend from family members or any special thing. It comes in those connected with nature, those chosen by Mother Earth to hold this power._

_The mysteries written on the back of this bird are not particular. In fact, one with the power of nature comes only in times of need. The writing on the bird helps with the mystery surrounding the evil power that wants to destroy this earth. During the beginning of the time of need, a Vegolphon bird will meet with the one with the power of nature, and they will know their quest._

_Though this is a rare gift, it is extremely powerful and cannot be used for small matters. The one with the power of nature should be instructed for at least a month by one with similar magic or actually had the power of nature. If the one holding this power does not get instructed on its use, there can be_

            Vitralth showed this passage to Tinfea.

            After reading the words, she looked up excitedly, yet was still worried. "I'm sure this information will help a lot, Tralth, but what about the last part that is cut off. I mean, it could be very important, a life or death situation, dire…"

            Quickly putting his hand over her mouth, Vitralth grinned. "You worry too much. Let us concentrate on what we have that can help and not the dire consequences of what we don't know."

            "But…" she started to say until a messenger interrupted. _Just in time,_ Vitralth thought, knowing the meaning of his visit.

            "Council Room quickly, my lord." Vitralth stood, taking the book with him.

            "If you find anything else, could you please bring it to the Council Room?" he asked. Tinfea nodded and turned back to her reading.

            At the room, the same people as the day before sat around the table. Each looked grim, their thoughts the same. Vitralth waited for the King to let the suggestions come. When they did, Vitralth offered his.

            "My friend, Tinfea, read the stars nigh over 200 years ago. Yesterday, after I relayed the news of our council, she remembered what they said. They talked about "the power of nature" and of the one who would overthrow the source of this evil. Then we looked at books in the library related to the Vegolphon bird because of her dream that said this bird would choose the one with the power. I found this book and it gives some information." He showed the book to everyone there. They read the passage out loud, each looking a bit skeptical.

            "Since we have no other hope, if one is able to see and read the Vegolphon bird, then he or she will be brought to say what they have seen. Send messages out to the different races about this bird. Meanwhile, we will discuss other plans of action," the King said. Vitralth nodded, understanding their judgment, and listened intensely.

            Tinfea sat in the room, looking through many books. None had any more information than the one Vitralth found. Sighing, Tinfea gave up and read "Mythological Mirkwood." This was one of her favorite books, consisting of many short stories about the legends of Mirkwood. She got deeply into the book, forgetting where she was and what was around her.

            "Tinfea," Vitralth came up. She was startled back to attention.

            "Back from the meeting?"

            "Yes, it didn't go well. The King said that if one meets the Vegolphon bird, he or she will be brought here. But otherwise we have no other plan, except to guard our borders and be on the alert. To be honest, they really didn't believe this power of nature thing." He sighed and sat down next to her, putting his hand over her mouth before she could voice her opinion. "I know exactly what you were going to say, so don't even start. I believe you and they will eventually, so calm down." He chuckled, noticing her angry eyes composing. When she looked mellow enough, he removed his hand.

            "You did not know what I was going to say. I was just going to suggest a stroll through the woods," Tinfea replied, standing up.

            Vitralth smiled, "Yes, great idea. Mithril and Fiamma will be grateful for the exercise."

            They walked outside, each one whistling for their companion. The two horses came up, blending well together, one of silver the other of flame. Tinfea skipped in joy at the sight of her horse, hitting her foot on a branch. She stumbled to the ground, grunting her anger. Vitralth reached down to help her up.

            "Even after 200 years you have not gotten over your clumsy stage." Tinfea smiled weakly, remembering that day. She leaped onto Mithril, singling her into a canter as soon as she was settled. Fiamma was right behind her, never missing a step. Once they reached the forest, the horses slowed to an extended trot, their legs stretching out far. Soon, they reached the stream where Tinfea first saw the Vegolphon bird.

            Tinfea slid off the horse, feeling thirsty. She walked to the stream, leaning down to put her hands into the pure water. Vitralth followed, watching her now effortless steps. After a few seconds of silent drinking, a deer in the forest bounded out. She looked quickly around, not seeing any immediate danger. Tinfea made a soft noise deep in her throat. The deer cocked her head at the maiden and made the same noise. She took a long sip from the stream, glanced at the beings in front of her, and bounded off again. Tinfea breathed deeply, not wanting this peace to ever leave.

            "It seems odd to think that at a time such as this, others are battling for their lives," Vitralth said. Tinfea nodded and leaned back against a beech tree.

            "I wonder who the one with the power of nature is," she said thoughtfully, making odd rustling noises. The tree above her responded, the noises coming back to her. Tinfea smiled and repeated her message. Vitralth looked at her in disbelief.

            "I think I know who the one is," he said gently.

            Tinfea glanced at him curiously. "Who?"

            "You," he stated.

            "Me?"

            "Of course. You can speak to trees," he remarked.

            She rolled her eyes, trying to make him understand. "And you cannot? Besides, I have not seen a Vegolphon bird for over 200 years. How could it be me?"

            "The book said that it arrived once the evil arrived. And the evil has not been here long."

            "It's not me."

            "Yes, it is."

            "No, you're wrong, like always."

            He gave her a mocking look. "I'm not wrong, or if I am, prove it to me."

            "Fine, I will stay out here tonight and wait for dawn. This tree told me that the Vegolphon bird nests here." _Just to make him happy and be quiet._

            "I will stay here too, hiding behind some bushes, just in case someone doesn't believe you. I don't think they will take the trees as a witness." Tinfea gave him a trademark look that he responded to with his usual smirk.

Another long wait, but hopefully I will start updating regularly.

**Meltintalle****~** again, extremely sorry. But I am always grateful for your reviews. And the only thing wrong with Vitralth is in battle he gets very concentrated on killing whoever is in his way. It really only started happening with the orcs and that was their first practice after Sauron was gone and the orcs defeated. It is kind of like the Bloodwrath in the Redwall books, if you have read those. Anyway, it is the same thing that got his father killed and he has tried to evade it. It will come more later in the story when he actually goes into battle.

As always, review!!!!!


	6. Realization of a Power

**Author's Note: **So I have finally decided to update. I've written up to chapter ten, but I don't update often and I haven't been writing this story lately. But since I just finished _The Silmarillon, _I have really gotten back into Middle Earth. I think I will start writing more. Or at least I hope.

**Meltintalle**: I am _so _grateful for your review. I checked my email and when it said _Review Alert!,_ I got very excited and wanted to update. You have been rewarded for your review, so keep reading and reviewing!!! I did mean for the message in the book to be cut off, it will have an effect later in the story. At least I think so. I haven't gotten that far yet. And I will review your story Sanity soon, so keep writing it. And The Key and Poisoned Turquoise.

**Disclaimer: **Anything related to Tolkien's fantastic works are not mine. But everything else came from this somewhat crazy brain. 

**Chapter 6**

            Vitralth lay near the tree, his horse by his side. He thought of the Vegolphon bird and the myth. His hope lay with Tinfea, that she would be the one. But then again his heart tugged at the thought. If she was the one, she would have to go into danger, perhaps killing herself in the process.

            At midnight, Vitralth moved into a few bushes nearby. He singled for his horse to go somewhere; he didn't know the importance of the moment that was to come. Mithril followed, understanding the single. Vitralth lay down and gazed up at the stars.

            Tinfea sat, alert for any movement in the sky above her. The sun was just beginning to rise. If the Vegolphon bird came, it would come now. Up in the dark sky, she heard a screech. A silver bird flew across the land. It back winged and perched on Tinfea's knee. She breathed softly, not wanting to disturb the bird. It pushed its head underneath her hand, then turned so she could see its back. At first glance, Tinfea just saw red lines. Suddenly, as if by magic, they all made sense.

_Your quest will be great, my friend. Since the dawn of time, this day has been ready to come. Now that it is here, are you ready to rise up to the challenge? These shadow creatures come in many degrees of power. The lesser ones can be defeated with a blow by sword or arrow. The superior ones can only be killed by a slice of the great golden plant, esiltrith. Their leader's power is great, though she is not as she appears. She resides in the last home of one considered a traitor during the War of the Rings. You will face her to the death, only one can survive. Your inner spirit will help along this quest. Do not forget that you are who you are and nobody can change that. Remember to trust those nearest to you, that trust will not diminish along this adventure if you do not lose hope. Relay this message only to those who need to know._

            Tinfea sat back, deep in thought. _I can't believe it's me. _The bird pinched her skin in its violet beak, and then took off, spiraling into the air. Vitralth watched from the bushes. He walked out once the bird was out of sight.

            "Are you okay?" he asked, worried at the look on her face.

            Tinfea blinked at him, his words not registering. "Yes, fine," she replied vaguely. He sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

            "What did it say?"

            "Do you need to know?" she snapped.

            He flinched backwards, surprised at the ferocity in her words. "I had hoped that you would trust me enough to tell me."

            Tinfea composed herself and put a hand on his arm, remembering the words about trust. "Of course, but the bird told me to only tell those who need to know. And I was slightly on edge from learning I would carry this great power. I really didn't mean anything by it."

            "I understand. Couldn't you just tell me a little?" he covered her hand with his, eyes questioning.

            "Well, some of the things said were confusing. My quest will be great. I need to trust those nearest to me and keep my inner spirit glowing. The leader is powerful, but she isn't as she appears. Only one of us will survive the battle. The stronger shadows can only be killed by a slice of esiltrith," she recited, staring straight ahead and moving her hand away.

            "None of that seems to tell any good news. You inner spirit will never diminish by force, but nobody knows how horrible this could be to mental health." He also wanted to add that if she was the one not to survive, he didn't think he could either.

            Tinfea turned her dazed eyes away from his intense gray ones. She got up and whistled for Mithril. The horse trotted to the stream, took a sip, and nudged her mistress. Tinfea leaped up onto her horse, who pranced in place, wanting to gallop through the morning mists.

            "You should talk to the King and call another Council," Tinfea said from her perch.

            Vitralth pushed himself up and called for Fiamma. "You are the one with the powers, not me. The King will listen if you talk to him."

            Tinfea shook her head, "No, you are his nephew and one of Royal blood. If you ask him to call a Council, he surely will."

            Vitralth mounted his horse. "Tinfea," he turned his gaze to her, "You will be the one to save Middle Earth. The King will recognize that and listen to you. Besides, he already knows and favors you. The Council will also believe, for how could they not with the One standing before them?"

            Tinfea's eyes faltered. She felt as if she had been acting like a young child, scared to talk to her elders about something. "You make me sound "all powerful"," she muttered, but changed her views when she saw the disapproving look in his eyes, "Very well, I will talk to him. But you must come with." She nudged Mithril down the path.

            Tinfea left her horse at the castle gate. Mithril felt her distress and pushed her forward, nickering encouragement. Vitralth smiled softly at this, the bond between person and animal. Tinfea walked with confidence she didn't have to the King's chambers.

            "You are welcome to come in," the King called after the knock on his door. Tinfea slowly opened the door and peeked in. She didn't move until Vitralth pushed her through. He closed it behind them.

            "Uncle, my friend has something to say," Vitralth put his hand on Tinfea's shoulder and gave her an encouraging squeeze.

            "Greetings, Tinfea. And you have seen the stars and had the dream?" the King asked.

            "Yes, and now the Vegolphon bird has come to me," Tinfea answered.

            The King nodded. "And what did this rare bird have written on his back?"

            "No disrespect Your Majesty, but I would rather tell the whole story in front of a Council."

            "I will call for one to meet after lunch is served. I hope your information is valuable."

            "I also hope for that," Tinfea curtsied in respect and turned around.

            "Thank you, Uncle," Vitralth nodded his head and followed Tinfea out.

            They sat in the library, talking about what was to come. Vitralth saw the worry in her eyes.

            "What are you worried about, that the Council will not believe?"

            "Unfortunately, no. I am worried about the future. What if I cannot defeat this threat? What if, because of my cowardice, all of Middle Earth is doomed to fall? I cannot bear this burden," Tinfea's worry increased, the look in her eyes becoming troubled.

            "I believe in you. Your spirit is greater than you know, greater than anyone knows. You would not have been chosen to keep this power if you had not the strength to hold it," Vitralth said gently, his eyes searching hers for hope against this new enemy.

            Tinfea smiled, "Thank you, your belief in me will help keep up hope that I am to succeed." Vitralth opened his lips to say something else, when Legolas' brother, Quithno, came in. Quithno was almost as fair as Legolas. His hair was a light blonde and fell perfectly down his back. His eyes were a piercing green, the color of spring leaves. Vitralth turned his gaze from Tinfea reluctantly.

            "Hello, what brings you here?" he asked his cousin.

            Quithno was staring at Tinfea oddly. Vitralth looked at her and saw her smile.

            "Good afternoon, Your Highness," she said and stood up to curtsy.

            "Do not bother, you will just have to sit again," Quithno told her. He sat down in a chair across from them. "And to answer your question, Vitralth, do I need a reason to see my cousin and his friend?"

            "Well, I guess not. Did you hear from your father about everything?" Vitralth wanted to direct Quithno's attention from Tinfea, whom his eyes were still on.

            Quithno looked at Vitralth. "Yes. Who is your friend, by the way?"

            "I am Tinfea, Your Highness," she answered formally, not very well acquainted with the other Prince, who since taking on the duties of the heir wasn't at Mirkwood much.

            "Please, call me Quithno. Do you live here?"

            "Yes, almost my whole life, which has been 553 years."

            "And we have never met? I suppose my cousin here never introduced us, trying to keep all the pretty elf-maidens to himself," here he looked at Vitralth.

            "Actually, we have met. Though I am not surprised you cannot remember the meeting, considering it was hundreds of years ago and the number of "pretty elf-maidens" you meet each year must be considerably high," Tinfea answered, recovering her wit. The Prince gave her a surprised, slightly shocked look, causing Tinfea to smirk.

            Vitralth tried to contain his chuckle. "Excuse my friend here, Quithno, she has no idea how to act around royalty."

            Smacking his harshly, Tinfea started to retort, but his hand went over her mouth, again.

            "Do you see my point, cousin? I am somewhat royalty, yet she persists in hitting me. Are your subjects supposed to act like this?"

            Quithno glanced oddly at the strange elves, one grinning wickedly, the other trying to release herself from a strong hold. "Personally, I think both of you are crazy."

            Vitralth quickly freed Tinfea. "Me, crazy? You have the wrong elf, cousin. Wasn't it just the other day I saw you…" his words were cut off by a sharp kick."

            "Now if you two will stop bickering, maybe we can talk about this power coming up to destroy our home?" Tinfea asked, regaining her composure.

            Vitralth smiled at her. "Of course, we now know who will stop this power, let's try to understand it."

            "Who has the power of nature?" Quithno asked, obviously needing to be caught up.

            Vitralth nodded at Tinfea, "She does."

            Quithno raised his eyebrows. "A fair elf-maiden needed to go into danger? How unlikely."

            Tinfea stuck up her chin proudly. "Yes, an elf-_maiden_ has the power to overthrow this new threat. Is it that hard to believe? Do you really think that only _males _have the power to defeat others? Are you so…"

            Vitralth quickly put a hand over her lips. "Don't worry, Quithno just doesn't know how strong you are," he whispered into her ear. He put a hand on her shoulder, brushing the bare skin of her neck while restraining her from saying more that she might regret. She felt a shiver hit her spine at his warm touch, causing it to stiffen. A very faint blue light came from her necklace.

            Quithno looked curiously at them for a moment. "I did not mean to be insulting, but it seems odd that someone who looks as delicate as you would hold such a great power." Tinfea tensed up under Vitralth's hand. He squeezed her shoulder warningly, knowing how she felt towards those who feel that a woman has no place in battle.

            "It's fine. I understand how you feel," Tinfea said coldly.

            "Good, and I understand how you feel," Quithno smiled at her.

            Vitralth looked out the window at the sun. "It is almost noon, shall we go for lunch?"

            "I'll have someone bring lunch up," Quithno said. He walked towards the entrance of the library.

            Vitralth put his arm fully around Tinfea's shoulders. "You might not want to speak that way to the Prince," he advised gently.

            Tinfea moved away, the blue light fading. "He insulted me; I hate it when people treat me as if I am made of glass."

            "I know, but he is the heir to the throne. It is easy to accept him as one to get annoyed with, but it would be best to be polite with him." He tried to put an arm around her again and this time she accepted it. They sat there for a while, neither one moving.

            Quithno came back in, carrying a tray. Tinfea quickly pushed herself away from Vitralth, feeling a faint blush on her cheeks. They ate lunch in silence, waiting for the call from the Council. A messenger ran in.

            "Could you please meet in the Council Room?" he gazed at all of them, especially Tinfea, "Each of you."

            Tinfea smiled grimly and followed Vitralth and Quithno to the room. She felt a bit nervous at talking in front of all of these great people, but recalled what Vitralth had said. Her heart fluttered at the remembrance of his words, but she soon forgot when she reached the room.

            There were almost 20 people sitting around the table. Each one held surprise on his face as he saw Tinfea enter. She turned her eyes from their gaze and sat down next to Vitralth. He patted her shoulder comfortingly.

            "Great friends, we have found the one with this power. Rise please and tell us of what the Vegolphon bird said," the King said.

            Tinfea stood up and told everyone what she read. There eyes changed from surprise to respect as she relayed the news calmly and confidently. When she was finished, she sat down again, her hand trembling. Vitralth noticed and took it in his, stopping the small shaking.

            "So the leader is in the former home of a traitor. Who could that be?" the King asked, gazing around the room. 

            "Don't you think it could be Saurman, he was a traitor during the War of the Rings," Quithno said. Everyone looked at him and nodded. Isengard would be a great place to set up a base for evil.

"We will send people to tell others of this information and how we have found the one with the power." As he said these words, Tinfea saw a flash of light and a vision. It was of Rivendell, where here parents lived. She felt as if she was walking through the building, until finally she came to the library. In a far corner sat a book illuminated in a faint glow. Suddenly, the vision faded and she saw the Council again, spots of light flying everywhere. Vitralth had seen her go limp and was looking at her with worried eyes.  Tinfea blinked and smiled softly at him.

            "I am fine, don't worry. But I saw a strange vision. It was of Rivendell and an old book in its library."

            "We will send you there with Elrohir, Quithno, and a band. Once you get there, remember to send somebody to the Hobbits. Vitralth, you will go down to Rohan and Gondor, with a company. Elladan, you will go back to your home. Nimoroth, you will travel to the land of the dwarves," the King ordered. Everyone nodded their head. "Good, this Council is adjourned."

            Tinfea and Vitralth walked to their clearing in silence. _Why can't Vitralth be going to Rivendell with me, not Quithno? _She thought, then shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts. She sat near a tree and Vitralth followed suit.

            "When will we be leaving?" Tinfea asked.

            "Tomorrow night."

            Tinfea sighed, "Oh."

            Vitralth turned to look at her, "Fea," he said softly.

            Tinfea jumped up quickly; remembering something. "I have a gift for you," she said and darted through the trees.

            Vitralth looked after her, "Amin mela lle (I love you)," he finished quietly. He stood up and leaped to a low branch on the tree behind him. Vitralth climbed up and up. He gazed over the forest, seeing Tinfea running to the city. A strange smile played at his lips, wondering what her gift can be.

            Broken out of his revive by the sound of footsteps, Vitralth looked beneath him. She was standing there, beckoning him to come down. A silver thing was flashing in her hand. Vitralth hurried down to her, his eyes curious. Once he had landed on the ground, Tinfea held up the thing in her hand. It was a ring, the thick band made of mithril, a blue-green gem sitting in the middle. Vitralth took it in amazement, then held her pendant in his hand, comparing the two.

            "These are of the same gems, are they not?" he asked.

            Tinfea took hers from his hand. "Yes."

            Vitralth nodded his head, then slipped the ring onto his finger. The inner blue light illuminated faintly and Tinfea looked tenderly at him. He embraced her tightly. Tinfea tensed up and he immediately let her go, his eyes unreadable to everyone but her, who saw the pain.

            Tinfea turned her head away from his hurt eyes. _Why do I feel this way? Vitralth and I used to be closer than we are now; a hug here and there, his arm around me, holding hands. How come it is such a big deal now? _While she was pondering these thoughts,Vitralth just stood there, gazing out over her head.

            Tinfea looked back at him and smiled. She lightly touched his chin and forced him to turn his questioning eyes to her. "Sorry, I- wasn't expecting that."

            Vitralth shook his head, "No need to apologize." He was about to go on but Tinfea hugged him tightly. She felt his warm breath on her cheek, causing pleasant shivers across her body.

            Vitralth wondered about her sudden change, one moment turning away the next hugging him. She should have expected him to embrace her, and if not she shouldn't have reacted that way. But at least she wasn't running away, of that he was glad.

            Tinfea moved away to look at him. "We won't be seeing each other for a while," she said. Vitralth thought he heard a hint of sorrow in her voice, but dismissed it. He looked lovingly at her, but she didn't notice, she was fumbling with her necklace.__

Tinfea stopped playing with her necklace in time to see Vitralth's smile. "What's so funny?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

            He laughed almost forcefully. "Nothing, nothing."

            "I suppose I should finish readying myself and get some rest," Tinfea whispered. Vitralth took her into his arms, both of them silent. Tinfea felt her heart tugging and beating rapidly, but ignored it as best she could. At least they were parting on good terms.

            Finally, both drew away. "Good……….." Tinfea started.

            Vitralth put a finger to her lips. "This isn't goodbye, it never will be," he said softly. Before she could move off, Vitralth, in a bold moment, brought her face to his and gently brushed his lips against hers. Stumbling back, Tinfea stared at him, touched her lips, and took off.

***Sigh***

The action filled battle scenes will start soon, hopefully. Tinfea will go on a quest thing and Vitralth will fight. But I don't want to ruin any surprises, so I'll shut up.

Always read and review!!!!!__


	7. And So the Journey Begins

**                                                                Chapter 6**

Vitralth was sad to leave, and Fiamma could feel it. Though the horse traveled at the front of the group, his steps seemed labored. Trying to get over the heaviness in his heart and the sense that he should be going back, Vitralth kicked his horse forward. Startled, Fiamma threw up his head and reared, his hooves reaching high into the sky. Alakhloke, Vitralth's trusty blonde, blue-eyed friend, cried out from his place on his gray stallion Celelosse. "What's your problem? Fiamma has never needed any encouragement!"

            Vitralth lowered his head sheepishly and reached down to rub his horse. "He just feels what I feel." Alakhloke looked at him curiously, but Vitralth turned away and started off again.

            The horses cantered through the woods by the twisting trails with dense trees. After many hours, the few men in the group grew weary, their horses started lagging behind. Though the horses were bred in Rohan and some of the best, they didn't have the Elven touch the others had and couldn't go on for days at a steady pace. Everyone halted, making camp for the night. Vitralth looked at the setting sun on the right of their direction, watching the red glow fade underneath the forest. He sat beneath a tree and fell into elvish-dreams.

            Tinfea was kept in the middle of the ten elves surrounding her. Her thoughts always moved back to Vitralth and his short kiss. _Why did he do that? And why did I run away, it felt…right? _Mithril tossed her head, wanting to be away from these other horses, running as she had always done. Tinfea knew that it was because she was a _lady_ and incapable of taking care of herself. Glaring at all around her, she felt a wary sensation overtake her. Thinking automatically of her quest, her sharp eyes picked out shadows where no shadows should be.

            "Alert!" she yelled, quickly drawing an arrow to her bow and shooting it through a shape. It immediately died, thankfully, for they had no esiltrith to defend against others. The elves brought out bows and knives, cutting down many of them. One elf screamed, a shadow was suffocating him. Tinfea eyed her target and shot an arrow through the darkness, missing him by a hairsbreadth. The rest of the shapes drifted over the ground in the opposite direction. They rested the horses for a minute, their limbs gently quaking. 

"Very well done," Quithno told Tinfea. She smiled at him mockingly, for he hadn't thought she was capable of fighting when they first met. Tinfea blinked, shook her head, and motioned for them to move off. The horses loped along for hours at a slow, steady pace. Mithril stuck out like a ruby among diamonds, all the others were white. 

            They went directly west, the trees were thinning until they were trotting across a plain. Tinfea heard the rushing of a river in the distance, the river Anduin. Finally, it grew very dark, no one would be able to see their horse if it were not for their bright, unearthly color. The only light came faintly from Tinfea's necklace, which hung around her neck. But they kept going, wanting to get to Rivendell as soon as possible without any meetings with the shadows killed only by esiltrith. They arrived at the banks of the river and decided to stay the night there, if only for the sake of the horses, not being able to find a safe crossing in the darkness. All of the elves lay down, but each was awake and alert. Not needing sleep, they went into a dream. Without warning, a horse screamed and everyone jumped up. The shadows were back, and this time no weapon could cut into them.

            After two more days of endless trees, grassy hills could be seen through the trees. The men in the group were relieved; they had seen enough of the towering branches. Edoras was the first stop, sitting roughly three days ahead, depending on the strength of the men and their horses. A strange feeling of fear came into his heart. From the back of the pack, a strangled shout was released. Vitralth turned around speedily and saw a black shadow in the face of one of the men. The others just watched, nothing could be done, for if they tried to cut down the shadow they would most likely cut down the man.

            He fell off his horse, which trotted away then turned to look at his master, who was still. Vitralth noticed that everybody just sat there staring, so he got off Fiamma and checked out the body. The shadow had left after doing its deed. The only sign of him being dead was the lack of breath. No mark was on him, except for a faint gray dust over his face, which when rubbed off left a gray tinge to his skin.

            The men stacked rocks over the body as a memorial. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, remembering what they could about this man. Suddenly, they were surrounded by many shadows. They drew their weapons and waited, knowing what fate lay for them if they did not succeed. A shadow rushed up, cut down by a speedy arrow. The rest surged forward, quicker than the eye could catch. Swords flashed in the sunlight, hitting many of the shapes. But they just kept on; once one was dead ten seemed to replace it. Vitralth noticed the slowing of the people. This usually didn't happen to elves, but the shadows put darkness around them which slowed their steps.

            "Retreat!" he called. The men, grateful it seemed, leaped onto their horses who sped away. The shadows did not follow, luckily. The feeling left his heart; he knew it was a warning to the shadows being there. He could not shake the image of their glowing red eyes from his mind and wondered how Tinfea was faring on her journey.

            "They won't die!" Quithno shouted.

            "Flee, get to the edge of the mountains!" Tinfea advised. Everyone heeded her advice and jumped up onto their horses, who leaped over the river, fear making them stronger. Tinfea hesitated for a second, Quithno with her.

            "Go," Tinfea said, "We can't have the future King die."

            "I won't leave without you, you cannot stay by yourself."

            Tinfea rolled her eyes, all the while looking at the shadows coming ever nearer. "I have the power to defeat them. Please go."

            "Alright, but follow once you test out your _powers_." He spun his horse, Lucidare, who flew over the river and into the darkness. Tinfea turned her attention back to the shadows and, on a whim, tried to use her power. She thought of growing, green things, a gurgling brook, deer bounding through the forest. A spring green light engulfed the nearest shadow. It melted into gray dust. The rest of the shadows pulled back, not understanding what had happened. Tinfea tried directing the light to another shadow. A brighter, darker green light shot towards the shadow. It faded into dust as the other had. Knowing she should only try her power, Tinfea spun Mithril around and over the river. She soon caught up to the others nearing the mountain. The shapes did not follow but faded into the grass.

            After an hour of riding, they made it to the edges of the mountains. The pass over would be hard, the elves decided to let the horses free to go their own way. Tinfea looked up to the mountains then behind her, noticing the rising sun. Mithril stood besides her, not listening to the single for her to leave.

            "Mithril, I will see you after the mountain at Rivendell. You cannot walk on the snow as elves can. Though your steps are light, they are not light enough. I will see you later," with that she smacked her horse softly on the rump and Mithril trotted off, moving into a gallop to lead the other horses around the Misty Mountains to Rivendell.

            "Ready for a long climb?" Quithno asked. She turned her gaze away from the disappearing horses and looked at him.

            "As ready as I'll ever be."

            "I saw the green light coming from you as you faced the shadows. Was that the power?"

            She nodded. "The power came when I thought of things in nature: trees, animals, rivers, everything. I just hope this book at Rivendell will help me master the power. Otherwise, this trip would have been for nothing."

            "And your reason for leaving Vitralth would not be valid?"

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Tinfea exclaimed.

            Quithno eyed her knowingly. Tinfea saw much of Vitralth in his deep green eyes. A smile came to her lips as she remembered him.

            Quithno acknowledged her smile and started up the mountain. She followed behind, as the rest of the company did to her. Elrohir jogged up in the front with Quithno. They were discussing what to do to protect the borders and lands around Rivendell. Tinfea looked up at the towering rock, amazed by the great height. She was always in the tallest trees, but thought of what it would be like to be on the highest peak, as Mithrandir had done centuries ago while fighting the Balrog. 

            They had finally made it to Rohan. Ahead of him, Vitralth noticed a dark cloud passing over the land. He cocked his head and heard a pounding sound coming from that area. The dark cloud was identified as a band of horsemen, moving fast his way.

            "Did you notice the dark shapes ahead?" Alakhloke asked. He was one of Vitralth's good friends, though he was a bit more mischievous than a nine hundred year old elf should be.

            Vitralth nodded at his friend. "Yes, it is a band of horsemen, Rohan bred if my ears are correct."

            "Of course you would know these things. How can you sense so much yet look like you are just sitting there?"

            Vitralth's face was blank. "What do you mean, sense things? The hoof beats of Rohan bred horses are longer and sturdier than that of many. Besides, we are in Rohan, so that would be a sensible guess." Alakhloke just stared at him. Suddenly, Vitralth singled Fiamma into a gallop.  Startled, the rest of the horses leaped after him gratefully, ready to stretch their legs out after those long days of being kept to a trot. Minutes later, they met with the group of bay and black horses.

            "Blaquers, what are you doing here?!" the leader, a light tan man with chestnut brown hair to his shoulders, exclaimed.

            The man from Rohan stepped forward, "Erimaon, is that how you greet an old friend?" They moved their horses next to each other and clasped hands.

            "Sorry, friend. I wasn't expecting you back for at least a year. Those elves can be catchy, I hear." He glanced around at the rest.

            "Good afternoon, heir to the crown of Rohan. I am Vitralth, cousin to the Royal Family in Mirkwood Forest."

            "And to you. How is the King Thranduil doing? I hope this new evil has not hurt your beloved forest."

            "My forest is fine, though you might not say the same for other dwellings in this Middle Earth. We have news for the Court of your father, King Mellidon."

            Erimaon laughed. "Of course you have news for my father. Why else would you approach our land so swiftly? Come, we will ride to Edoras." He spun around his horse. Vitralth moved Fiamma next to him and the rest fanned out behind at a canter. The elves cringed at the sound of the jangling bits.

            Alakhloke whispered softly, "We should teach these men the way to ride. The noise they make could announce themselves to an enemy long before they knew there was an enemy."

            "If only there was time. This way of riding rarely comes naturally to men." Erimaon heeled his horse into a gallop. Fiamma flattened his ears and moved out without any encouragement from his rider. He lengthened his stride and ran ahead, the wind was blowing through Vitralth's silvery hair. He made no move to slow the horse, so everybody else sped up. 

They had to make camp, for the men could not go without rest. Vitralth stroked Fiamma for a few minutes, his thoughts else ware. He was startled at the noise of men snoring. He drew his eyebrows up in amusement, though is face contained no sign of a smile. Looking up at the sky, Vitrath's eyes scanned the bright stars, though a faint shadow passed over them, as if their light could not penetrate the earth. His thoughts, as always, singled on one thing. The kiss. _Why did I do that? I knew she didn't feel the same, yet I still kissed her. How much more human-like could I get?_ He sighed.

The next morning, they left before dawn.

"We will make Edoras by lunch," Erimaon stated while they were mounting. "Men," he addressed his company, "would half of you go to the border near Isengard and Fangorn forest, just to check it out?" They raised their heads at his command, their eyes questioning. He nodded his head, dismissing them. Half of them took off and faded into the mist.

"Let us ride," Vitralth said as he cued Fiamma forward. The horse's smooth canter covered ground quickly. Though he struggled a bit, Erimaon's horse, Galadha, strove to keep his strides as effortless as Fiamma's. After many hours of riding, they finally came in sight of the city.

They slowed to a walk. Erimaon's lips formed into a smile at the sight of the beautiful city.

"Glad to be home?" Vitralth questioned softly. Erimaon glanced at him and nodded.

Vitralth asked his horse to leave. Fiamma nuzzled him affectionately, then took off across the grass. He mingled with a few of the other horses, making friends.

Turning away from his horse, Vitralth followed Alakhloke into the Throne Room. King Mellidon sat there with other men at his sides. One woman stood out among the rest. She had fair skin and light gold hair. Her blue eyes, though without the green, reminded him of Tinfea's. The way the light played over her face transformed the pretty, yet human, face into the, as Vitralth saw it, face of a certain beautiful elf maiden.

A voice penetrated his thoughts. He looked up and saw Erimaon waiting for an answer.

"I am sorry, I did not hear you."

"That's okay. I was just asking you to introduce yourself to my father."

Vitralth bowed to the King. "I am Vitralth, cousin to the Royal family in Mirkwood Forest. I am glad to make the acquaintance of the King."

Mellidon smiled at the elf. "Let me introduce my daughter, Lady Rillia of Rohan." He beckoned to the fair woman. Rillia presented her hand to Vitralth.

"Good afternoon, sir Vitralth. It is a pleasure to meet you." Her sweet voice rang through the hall, seeming to hit each and every corner. Vitralth held her hand and bowed over it. His lips brushed over her warm hand.

            "The pleasure is all mine, lady," he said, straightening up. He smiled softly at her.


	8. Arrival at Rivendell

**Author's Note: **Ah! blocks head from incoming hit Sorry that it has been forever since I updated, but I'm lazy and have been kinda busy (for once in my life). I also haven't been writing the story too much and the only reason I _am_ updating is because I wrote it out to a certain point. I have been writing another story that is on , so I have spent more time on that.

**Meltintalle****: **I hope it all ties in together, because it's supposed to. What happened to give you a sprained wrist, though I'm sure that it is long since healed? Anyway, thanks for the review! I loved it!

**Chapter 8: Arrival at Rivendell**

Tinfea looked up at the sky. They were eating a small lunch underneath the crystal clear sky. The chilly air penetrated her light cloak and she drew it tighter around her. Up in the air, the screech of a bird was heard. Tinfea's eyes turned in that direction and saw a flash of bluish-silver.

"The Vegolphon bird, it can't be, can it?" she muttered softly. The bird landed on a cliff above them, seeming to beckon her.

"I will be a moment," Tinfea said, and started up the mountain.

Quithno stopped his eating. "You cannot leave; I don't want to be responsible for your death."

Tinfea raised her eyebrows to him. For someone who barely knew her, he was a bit protective. "I said I will only be a moment," her voice daring him to disagree. They locked eyes for a second, each one as fiery as the other. Quithno turned his gaze away and began to eat again, dismissing her. Tinfea smirked at her victory and climbed up the steep slope. The going was harder than it appeared, the rocks were loose and footholds far apart. Somehow, though, she made it up and scrambled over the edge. The Vegolphon bird was sitting on a stone, swaying gently in the wind. Tinfea was confused at its timing; it was about noon and the bird was out. But it didn't matter; this bird had started it all. She walked over, not noticing the beak color; instead of violet it was dark gray, almost black.

The bird reached towards her, its beak closed. Tinfea reached her hand up and pushed it over the bird's head. She was just about to look at the red writing on its back when the Vegolphon bird started shifting. Two legs grew out of its upper body while the talons changed to dry feet. The tail grew longer and was covered in scales. Only Tinfea's quick reflexes saved her from the now 'teeth filled' jaw. She gasped, but would not scream; out of pride. Eyes staring at the creature in front of her, Tinfea started taking a step backwards, not realizing the edge of the cliff near. _It's all Quithno's fault I don't have my weapons. "Leave them, we are just eating." And now I'm in real danger. _She thought, forgetting her new powers.

Suddenly, she felt some loose rocks and heard them tumble down the ridge. Her heart was beating as fast as it had when she thought about Vitralth. She didn't take her eyes off the dark gray lizard in front of her with the sharp, bared teeth. Stopping, Tinfea took a quick glance behind her to see how near she was. Her eyes widened more; she was only a few inches from the edge. Hearing a snarl from ahead, she turned back to the creature, only a few feet away and advancing slowly. Her movement caused her to tumble on a rock, as she had so many times before. But this time it was a life or death situation.

She flew backwards down the slope, hitting her skull on sharp stone. She saw black spots swimming before her eyes as she kept falling. Another deadly rock sliced a deep cut into her face, making blood spill out. With this, Tinfea almost lost consciousness. But she soon hit the bottom and stared blankly at the bright sky above her. Then warmness filled her face and red swam in her eyes. At the sight of her own blood, Tinfea blacked out.

She saw a figure swimming above her.

"Vitralth," she muttered softly. The elf turned to someone behind him. She recognized Elrohir, who was holding a white bandage.

"Are you alright?" the blonde elf asked. At the sound of his voice, Tinfea knew it couldn't be who she thought. It was Quithno, staring at her with a concerned expression. Tinfea felt terrible, but would never admit it.

"How do you think someone would feel after tumbling down a mountain? Like picking daisies?" she answered dryly.

He just grinned, "Well, I suppose you are okay if you can keep you dignity." Tinfea's eyes narrowed as she tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't advise that," Elrohir said, quickly moving to her side, "You have lost much blood." Tinfea just scowled and moved near a rock to lean on. He sighed and placed the bandage around her arm.

"Okay, if you insist," she said grudgingly, though the poultice did make the throbbing stop. He then placed cloth on her face and motioned for her to hold it there. She moved her arm up, ignoring the burst of pain.

"You will have to turn around." Tinfea winced as she turned her head, letting him clean the cut.

When he was done, Tinfea thanked him. "I am glad that you had Elrond as a father. He must have taught you at least _something _of healing." Elrohir smiled and put away his things.

"So why would such a graceful elf decide to fall off a mountain?" Quithno asked.

_Ha, graceful. He wouldn't say that if he knew me._ Tinfea thought. "Well, if what you thought was a Vegolphon bird shifts into a lizard thing with amazingly sharp teeth, I think any one would try to get away."

Quithno's eyes opened wide with fear. "You mean a … changeable… soul?" he stammered.

Tinfea drew back. "You mean they are real creatures?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, they were part of my lessons as a boy. Everyone thought they had been banished long ago. But I guess not."

"Or this new evil recreated them. I would not be surprised, coming up with these shadow creatures." She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, we will send out messenger birds as soon as we reach Rivendell," Elrohir assured, coming up behind Quithno. "Do you feel well enough to travel, my lady? We can wait a few days if you so wish."

Tinfea snorted softly. "I cannot endanger the lives of others by waiting. I will leave now." She started to get up, but the sudden movement sent her head whirling. Quithno caught her as she stumbled.

"Oh yes, I am sure that now is a great time to leave," he remarked. Tinfea's eyes narrowed once more and she straightened herself up. Standing proudly, if a little wobbly, she grabbed her weapons and started off down the mountain. The other elves glanced up from what they were doing and started packing reluctantly.

Quithno noticed their movements. "Do not worry, I will follow her. You can rest some more and catch up later." He moved off after the disappearing elf. "Where are you off to so fast!" he called.

Tinfea rolled her eyes. "To Rivendell, where else?"

Quithno ran up to her. "Of course, lady, but wouldn't you like some company." He said this as a statement and not a question, almost ordering her to accept his help.

"I suppose company will be okay. But once we reach the end of the pass, I am not sure you will have a horse to travel the rest of the day on." He didn't respond, just gazed into the sky. Tinfea waited until she felt less clumsy then broke into a run. Their steps made no imprint on the snow and they were able to travel quickly. Soon, they started to see green in the distance. Tinfea squinted her eyes slightly and saw a blue river. They would reach the end of the mountain soon.

****

Mithril was waiting at the edge of the mountain pass. When she saw the two elves running towards her, she whinnied excitedly and threw up her head. A white horse appeared from nowhere and looked in the direction the silver horse was. He nickered, but was not overly excited. Suddenly, the golden haired figure sped up and flew over the ground to her horse.

"Mithril, Mithril," she called softly. Tinfea wrapped her arms around her horse, to greet her and so she didn't fall. Quithno caught up and patted Lucidare happily.

"We are lucky we made it here when we did. I did not think you could stand anymore hours of running." Tinfea glared at him coldly, but he just smiled. It seemed odd; he was always smiling, even when she was angry with him.

"Let's move. I want to get to Rivendell as soon as possible, so we can send out those messages about the changeable souls. These can already be terrorizing people." She pulled herself onto Mithril. The other horses for the rest of the band trotted near and put their head down to graze. They would wait for their owners. Mithril took off at a steady canter, Lucidare following. Rivendell was only a day away. And on their horses, they could make it early tomorrow morning.

Tinfea walked her horse into the gorgeous place. Rivendell was surely one of the most fantastic places in Middle Earth. Many elves milled around, not sure what to make of the two unannounced visitors, one a maiden in breeches. Rapidly, two elves emerged from the crowd and ran forward at the sight of the silver horse.

"Tinfea, my dear, why didn't you tell us you would be visiting?" the she-elf exclaimed. Tinfea dismounted from Mithril and fell into her mother's arms like she did when she was a child. She hung onto her mother for a moment, then hugged her father.

"I didn't know I was coming until I left," she explained, eyes darting around the clearing. A dark figure caught her attention. Tinfea cocked her head a stared at it, wondering what person would keep themselves hidden. For some reason, Tinfea's curiosity was great. She wanted to run over and pull down the hood of the cloak, but didn't have to. A great wind blew in, carrying green sparks, throwing down the hood. The face that emerged was beautiful and sorrowful at the same time.

"Arwen," Tinfea gasped softly. She walked slowly over to her lovely friend, who she hasn't seen since her love died. "Arwen, I thought I would never see you again," she said and pulled the Evenstar into a hug. When she moved back, she saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. It's just been so…hard," the dark haired elf struggled out. The tears fell down her face at an accelerated rate. Tinfea put her arm around her friends shoulder and directed her towards her rooms.

"Arwen, do stop crying. It disturbs me, you know that. Please stop," Tinfea begged as she settled the sobbing elf into a chair. Arwen regained her dignity and stopped crying. She brushed away the rest of her tears and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I look terrible after I cry," she said, brushing her disheveled hair. Tinfea glanced at herself in the mirror and raised her eyebrows. Her hair was sticking up and knotted in many places, dirt smudged her face, a long cut from above her eyes went around her cheek until her chin, and she looked just terrible. Somehow she didn't have the cleanliness other elves seemed to inherit.

"Look at me. Do you think I am ready for a ball?" Arwen saw her reflection in the mirror and amusement filled her eyes.

"I suppose you need to clean up. Meet everyone for lunch in the Hall around noon. You know where your rooms are."

"Good, I feel the need for a bath," Tinfea said as she left. She walked down the corridor and went to her chambers. She had a permanent place in Rivendell because her parents lived there. When she entered, she smelt the fresh scent of the flowers wafting through the open window. _It never changes much, does it_ she thought. A knock at the door broke her thoughts. Two server elves were carrying a tub of steaming water.

"If you do not mind, my lady, we will like to put this down somewhere," one of the grunted.

"Of course, anywhere you please." They moved the tub near a clear wall, bowed, and left the room. Tinfea undressed and took a long, hot bath. She marveled at how the water relaxed her muscles and made the ache go away. She reluctantly removed herself and put on a light yellow, lace dress. Tinfea wrinkled her nose at the tunic and breeches she had worn. _I would be much more comfortable in those_ she thought, knowing her father would practically faint if she wore them to lunch. Deciding it would be best to look nice; Tinfea braided her hair and tried to clean the cut on her face more. Shrugging, she answered the knock on her door.

"Ah, my lady, so different from this morning," Quithno said. Tinfea sighed and tightened the bond on her braid, deciding not to reply. He held out his arm to escort her, the glint in his eyes telling that she should not refuse. Tinfea linked her arm with his and they walked to the main Hall, where many gathered for lunch. Arwen sat at the head of the table and beckoned for Tinfea and Quithno to sit.

"So, what brings you here, all disheveled like you were?" Arwen asked politely.

Tinfea grimaced in memory. "Well, it seems as if the changeable souls are back," she said in a low voice. Arwen's eyes opened slightly, but nodded and gave a single for her not to mention it.

"We left for Rivendell because it seems that Tinfea has the power of nature," Quithno cut in. Tinfea quickly motioned for him to stop, but not before her father noticed.

"You mean _my _daughter will have to go fight?" her father asked angrily.

Tinfea sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes father, I will be the one to defeat this new power," he was about to cut in, "whether you like it or not," she finished. His eyes narrowed, but he went back to eating, knowing his daughters stubbornness.

"Did I say something wrong?" Quithno asked worriedly.

Tinfea shook her head, "No, my father just hates the fact that I can, and will, fight."


End file.
